Thank you, Summer
by DBT the awesome
Summary: Ben thanks Summer for everything she did, which includes saving all of Oblivia, and rescuing him twice. So he does so in his own, special, romantic way. Fluff ensues. A year after all the events. ::One-shot::


**A/N Hello there! I noticed that there are very few Obliviashipping fics out there, so I thought I'd write one. This idea has actually been with me for a while, but I never actually put it into words until Pear-Shaped convinced me to, so you should really be thanking her. This is really really fluffy, so beware. ****Dedicated to Pear-Shaped.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Title: Thank you, Summer

Summary: Ben thanks Summer for everything she did, which includes saving all of Oblivia, and rescuing him twice. So he does so in his own, special, romantic way. Fluff ensues. A year after all the events. ::One-shot::

* * *

"I'm serious, Murph. In exactly one weeks' time, it'll be exactly one year since we defeated the Pinchers. It'll be Oblivia Day, with a huge event, a huge party, and I don't know what to get Summer!" Ben racked his brains, complaining to Murph.

"Do what I did. Just get her something from a gift shop, or a teddy bear which says 'Thanks for saving us all from destruction' or something like that," Murph replied casually, using a rag to wipe the hull of the Union.

"No," Ben shook his head profusely. "It has to be more personal. She saved my life twice, the least I could do is find her a personal present!"

Murph shrugged, not tearing his eyes away from the wood. "Well, then, sorry, I can't offer you any help," he responded. Ben sighed, and was about to walk away, when Murph suddenly spoke. "Why don't you take her out to dinner?" he joked, chuckling to himself.

"Murph, you're a genius!" Ben grinned before running off hurriedly, leaving a very confused Murph.

_._._._._.

The week after the conversation was hectic. Ben was running from this shop to that shop; flying from this island to that island. He sought help from Rand, Leanne, Booker, Nema, Nick and even Ukelele Pichu to help him in his preparations for the big night.

Not only was he going to take her to dinner to thank her, he was also planning on telling Summer how he really felt about him. Okay, fine, so Ben may have a tiny crush on Summer. No big deal, right?

Unless he rejects her horribly, and then tells everyone how he humiliated himself and- Gosh, he's been spending way too much time with Nick. But still, maybe it was best to avoid the whole admitting his feelings part.

Finally, after one week of planning, the big night came - Oblivia Day, as the citizens called it. In the afternoon, the whole of Oblivia threw a huge party at Cocona Village, where there were so many people dancing and singing and basically having fun.

Ben and Summer joined in, of course, considering the party was for them. The two practically had a spotlight on them, with Ukelele Pichu and Staraptor as well, of course.

The celebration continued, until the red sun disappeared into the horizon. Ben looked at Rand and Leanne, giving them the signal to create a distraction. Rand immediately nodded back as he tried getting everyone's attention on the group of Pichus about to perform, just as planned.

"Hey, Summer, could you come with me for a moment?" Ben asked, tugging on her elbow.

"But the show's just about to start," Summer protested, her eyes glued to the stage.

"Just for a short while," he urged, and she succumbed, following him into Teakwood Forest. "Okay, Summer, I have this really huge surprise for you, but I'm going to blindfold you, alright?"

Summer eyed him for a second before nodding. "I trust you," she said simply, as Ben went behind her and wrapped the length of black cloth around her head, covering her eyes.

Once the blindfold was secure, Ben led Summer onto a Staraptor which he caught, before mounting his own. And with that, the two flew off into the night.

_._._._._.

Ben thanked his Staraptor as he jumped down onto the solid land of Tilikule Island. He rushed to Summer's side and helped her get off, thanking that Staraptor as well.

"Come on, Summer, we're here," a smile appeared on Ben's face as he guided Summer to a table, with dinner all set. He sat her down and went behind her once more, now to take off the blindfold.

A huge grin formed on Summer's face as she looked at what was in front of her. A table, set all nicely with fancy white tablecloth, as well as a magnificent feast of pasta before her. The candles on both sides of the table made the mood so warm, and cozy.

"You did this, Ben? It's amazing!" she cried, looking at him with admiration.

"It was nothing," he blushed in reply. "Happy Oblivia Day!" he said, gesturing to the food as he sat down opposite her.

The night passed quickly, much too quick for Ben's liking, as he checked the time, which was already half-past nine. The two had finished their dinner a long time ago, and sat there talking the rest of the night away.

"You think Rand and Leanne are wondering where we are? They would have called us by now, right?" Summer asked suddenly. "What if something happened to them?" Concern clouded her features as she checked her stylus.

"I guess we should go back now..." Ben mumbled, clearly disappointed. The only reason she wanted to leave was because she didn't actually want to be with him, he thought. Maybe she likes someone else.

Murph? Perhaps. She'd been spending some time on the Union doing quests lately. Or Nick? She'd been at Booker's house many times now, and maybe not all the time she was going to see the master. Perhaps she'd gone to see the pupil. Or even Red Eyes? Ben hadn't heard from him in a while, but who's to say those two haven't been in touch?

Summer's voice broke him out of his chain of negative thoughts. "Thank you for planning this, Ben," she smiled at him. Her eyes were so beautiful, he thought. The next moment, Summer had pulled Ben into an embrace.

His heart went wild, as it started beating rapidly. He closed his eyes and he returned the hug. He could feel the her warm breath on his neck, and he pulled her closer. The two remained in that position, until finally Summer pulled away.

Ben didn't know what overcame him after he pulled away. All he knew was that he couldn't let this moment pass, and he pulled her in and kissed her. It wasn't too forceful, for he didn't want to make Summer feel over powered. In fact, he expected her to push her away. He didn't at all expect her to put her hand on his chest and kiss him back.

He deepened the kiss and put a hand behind her head. His eyes closed as he felt Summer leaning in, so he took that as his cue to snake his free arm around her waist and pull her in.

After a long while, the two broke apart, panting. Summer nuzzled her head in Ben's neck as she heard his accelerated heartbeat.

"Stay here with me," Ben urged. "We'll tell Rand that we'll be back late."

Summer grinned. "That sounds like a plan," she said before sending a message to Rand's stylus.

The two Rangers sat on the edge of the tiny island, their feet in the cold Western Sea. Their fingers were interlaced as they held each other's hands. Her head was nestled against his chest as they happily talked and laughed together.

More hours passed, until it was close to midnight. "It's really late," Summer yawned.

"Go to sleep," Ben smiled, kissing her forehead gingerly.

"Mm-hm. Good night, Ben. I love you," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck as they lay down on the grass.

A tired smile found its way to Ben's face as he stroked her hair. He had wanted to hear those three words for such a long time. "I love you too," he smiled.

* * *

**A/N Sorry, I'm in a really really sappy mood right now. I hope all of you like it and thank you all so much for reading! Like it? Hate it? Leave a review!**

**~DBT**


End file.
